


It's All Fun and Games, Until You Need a Prostate Exam...(Frerard)

by GDB123



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Doctor/Patient, Embarrassment, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/pseuds/GDB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has the biggest crush on his doctor, he finds himself at the doctors office multiple times a month just to see Dr. Iero. It's all innocent fun until Dr. Iero informs Gerard that he needs a prostate exam, and that he'd be the one to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games, Until You Need a Prostate Exam...(Frerard)

Gerard smiled to himself in the rear view mirror of his car, fluffing his bold red hair.

He was in the doctors office parking lot, and he had an appointment in ten minutes.

This became a place he seemed to be drawn to every time something little happened to his heath, he would find any excuse to come see his doctor, Dr. Iero.

His name was Frank, and he was friendly, and adorable, and not to mention really fucking hot with his inked skin and white doctor coat.

He also happened to be married, to a woman, so Gerard's chances were pretty much at zero.

But that didn't stop him from coming into the office, even if nothing would come of them, being around Frank made Gerard's day a million times better.

With one last fluff, Gerard got out of his car, adjusting his skin tight jeans and fiddling with his leather jacket before making his way into the building.

"Gerard." The receptionist sighed, shaking her head with a teasing smile against her lips. "Back again?"

"I have terrible health." Gerard scoffed, lifting his chin slightly in an offended manner.

"Mmm." She hummed, clicking away on her computer. "You sure you don't just wanna see Dr. Iero again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You never do." She laughed, handing him the paperwork he needed to fill out. "He might be a little less himself today, just a warning."

"Why?" Gerard questioned instantly, not even caring about how desperate he sounded. "Is everything okay?"

"He just finalized his divorce."

"Divorce?!" Gerard gasped, not sure if he should feel bad, or glad. "That's... awful."

"You seem so broken up about it." She rolled her eyes, accepting the papers back from Gerard. "But hey, maybe seeing you will make him feel better. He's always smiling for ages after you leave."

"No he does not." Gerard blushed violently, his heart hammering in his chest. "Does he?"

Karen, the receptionist, caught on to Gerard's crush early on.

The first hint was him coming into the office for something as simple as a paper cut, saying something along the lines of 'I don't want to risk it getting infected and losing my finger.'

The second hint, and the last one she needed, was when she caught Gerard checking him out.

Dr. Iero was leading him back into the waiting room, and Gerard couldn't help but glance at his ass as he walked, and she of course caught him.

Gerard had begged like a puppy that day, pleading her to not tell him, trying to assure her it was an accident, and he most definitely did not like Dr. Iero that way.

She wasn't stupid, but she kinda liked Gerard, so she told him his secret was safe with her.

That didn't stop her from teasing him about it every time he came in though, but if that was the price to have his secret crush stay secret, then so be it.

"Sit down, he'll call you back soon."

"You didn't answer my-"

"Next!"

Gerard let out an annoyed huff and made his way to a chair, plopping down with his arms crossed, sending Karen the meanest glare he could.

In which she just giggled, of course.

Gerard started to get nervous as he waited though, because when he wasn't around the man he could be as confident as ever, but the second the short man was within seeing distance of him, he became a pile of jelly.

"Gerard Way?" Dr. Iero called out, smiling at Gerard as he looked up to meet his gaze. "Come on back."

Gerard gulped quietly and pulled himself out of the chair, willing his legs to move towards the beautiful man that haunted his thoughts.

Karen winked at him as they passed by, and Gerard tried to ignore the way it made his cheeks flare bright red.

"Nice to see you, again." He smiled, gazing over Gerard's charts as they made their way to the examining room. "Your hair looks nice."

"Yeah?" Gerard smiled, absentmindedly reaching up to toy with the strands. "I wanted to go bold for my last year at art school."

"Well it definitely suits you." He winked, opening the door for Gerard and ushering him inside.

Gerard's heart stopped when he winked at him, but then it was beating rapidly, feeling like it was going a million beats per second.

"So your charts say you've been having trouble breathing? Tell me about that."

"I- I think I've been inhaling too much paint fumes, I've been painting a lot inside."

"Hmm." Dr. Iero hummed, typing the information into the computer. "You still haven't shown me any of your work, you know."

"I know.." Gerard smiled shyly to himself, kicking his feet against the edge of the examining bed. "I'm not very good though."

"I think you're full of shit." Dr. Iero laughed, composing himself quickly. "I mean, uh, crap, I think you're full of crap."

"Dr. Iero." Gerard gasped, raising a hand over his heart. "That wasn't very appropriate of you.."

His lips tugged upward, and Gerard swore he saw the start of a blush forming on his cheeks.

"My apologizes, Mr. Way, you're here so often I'm beginning to think of you as more of a friend than a patient."

Gerard internally squealed at that, but kept his cool on the outside, trying to play it off like he wasn't screaming inside.

"Are you saying we weren't friends before?" Gerard teased, anxiety taking over his body seconds later when he realized Frank might say no.

Frank's smiled tugged higher, and Gerard once again had to resist the urge to squeal.

"Well, if I weren't your doctor..." He paused. "Who am I kidding, we are most definitely friends. But if I lose my job over this, and lose my house, I'm moving in with you."

Gerard gulped quietly at the thought, Dr. Iero living with him?

Sign him the fuck up.

"Well, I only have one bedroom..."

That was a lie, but he didn't know that.

"Guess you'll be sleeping on the couch then." He shot back, his lips now in the form of a smirk.

'Or I could sleep with you,' Gerard wanted to say, but being the awkward fuck that he was, he stuttered out something else instead.

"T-That's okay, I like the couch."

Dr. Iero just raised an eyebrow at him, like he had expected the other response, but that couldn't be the case, surely.

He didn't say anything after that though, and Gerard cursed himself for not attempting to flirt with him.

"I'm going to check your lungs, okay?" He finally spoke, walking over to Gerard with his stethoscope.

Gerard nodded and sat up straight, hoping Dr. Iero didn't hear the way his heart rate increased as his hand rested against Gerard's arm.

He was really close to Gerard, probably leaning in more than necessary, but Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

He so desperately wanted to get rid of the few inches separating him, pulling Frank's head closer, finally feeling those beautiful lips against his own.

His thoughts were going into dangerous territory, but he couldn't help himself- he couldn't help fantasizing about Frank bending him over the bed, pounding into him with everything he had, his fingers pulling on Gerard's fire red hair harshly.

"Gerard?" He spoke, jolting Gerard out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" Gerard hummed, not trusting his voice.

"I asked you to take a deep breath."

Gerard nodded, and quickly took that deep breath, trying to let it out as slowly as possible without trembling from his nerves.

Dr. Iero frowned and pulled away, and Gerard panicked, there wasn't seriously something wrong with his lungs, was there?

"I can't seem to get a good hearing through your clothes, do you mind if I do it under your shirt?"

"U-uh, yeah, that's fine-" Gerard stuttered out, his heart beating so fast he was sure he was about to pass out.

Dr. Iero smiled, and gently slid the scope under Gerard's shirt, his fingertips trailing against the skin until it reached his chest.

Gerard shivered without realizing it, and Dr. Iero gazed up at him with confusion.

"It's cold.." Gerard mumbled, even though his skin was on fire right now.

Dr. Iero simply nodded in response, and continued his examination on Gerard's lungs, eventually moving to his back.

He didn't mention how hard Gerard's heart was beating, which Gerard was extremely grateful for, he couldn't handle anymore embarrassment right now.

"Your lungs sound fine." He smiled, walking back to his computer. "If you continue having trouble breathing, I'd come back for a follow up. But if not, I just suggest keeping a window open while you paint, and maybe going outside for fresh air every once in a while."

"Thanks Doc." Gerard smiled, his heart rate slowly decreasing as Frank typed on his computer.

Gerard didn't want to pry, but he couldn't forget what Karen had said about Frank being divorced now, and when Gerard noticed the lack of wedding ring on his finger, his mouth spoke before his brain had a chance to stop it.

"Where's your ring?"

Dr. Iero's typing ceased at the question, and he gazed down at his finger, the one that used to hold the wedding ring.

"Fuck, that was too personal, I'm sorry." Gerard quickly apologized, realizing how out of line he was to ask that.

"No, no." Dr. Iero waved him off, trying to send him a smile. "It's okay, and I filed for divorce several weeks ago... it was for the best, for both of us."

Gerard was relieved that he had been the one to break it off, because if it had been the other way around, Frank would probably be in a lot more pain.

"It just wasn't what I wanted, you know?" He continued, and it seemed like he hadn't been able to really talk about it to anyone, and that he needed to.

"I'm here if you wanna talk about it." Gerard offered, hoping that was okay.

"I probably shouldn't, seeing as you're my patient, but since I see you as a friend, and you offered, I think I'm going to take you up on that." He laughed awkwardly. "We got married way too young, and I thought that's what I wanted, but as time went on I realized it was holding me back from things that would truly make me happy, you know? And it wasn't fair to me to be stuck like that, and it wasn't fair to her to be with someone who didn't love her with all his heart."

Gerard wasn't sure what to say, Dr. Iero had never been so personal with him before, and he didn't want to say the wrong thing and be insensitive.

"I- I don't know what to say." Gerard spoke, sounding sympathetic. "But I hope you find whatever you were missing, because I think you deserve to be happy more than anyone."

That last part Gerard cringed at afterwards, because even though it was true, it was extremely cliche.

"Thank you, Gerard." He smiled, his smile melting Gerard's heart even more. "And thank you for letting me get that out, I haven't really been able to talk to anyone about it, and I really needed to."

"You've saved my life a million times, it's the least I could do." Gerard giggled, finding the courage to wink at him as well, and yes, there was a definite tint to his cheeks after that.

"If by examining your perfectly healthy body is considered saving your life, then I guess so." He laughed, turning his gaze to his computer. "Speaking of which, let's make sure you're up to date with your exams."

"Okay." Gerard agreed, eyeing himself in the small mirror on the wall, fixing his hair discretely.

"Gerard, are you sexually active?" Dr. Iero spoke, catching Gerard off guard and making his breath catch in his throat.

"I'm sorry, what?" Gerard choked out, forgetting that this was a totally normal question for a doctor to ask.

"Do you have sex?" He spoke again, trying to hide the humorous grin threatening to cover his lips.

"Oh right, uh, yeah." Gerard coughed awkwardly, his skin hot to the touch with embarrassment.

He didn't have a boyfriend, but he did have the occasional hook up with someone he met at the bar.

"Follow up question, you use protection, correct?"

"Um, sometimes?" Gerard tried his best to answer, because most of his hook ups were rough and fast, and he couldn't remember if they had all used protection.

"Are you trying for a baby?"

"What no-" Gerard frowned, his sexuality was extremely obvious, did Frank seriously think he liked women? "I don't have a girlfriend, I uh, I'm kinda really fucking gay."

"Oh-" He stuttered out, his cheeks turning bright red. "I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Gerard smiled, enjoying the doctors embarrassment, and wanting to push it a little further. "I don't really give, if you know what I mean, so I'm not the one dealing with protection."

"Oh-" He coughed, gulping quietly and wetting his lower lip. "I see."

He looked extremely flustered, and he shifted in his chair uncomfortably, his cheeks still bright red.

Gerard couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable, or a bit turned on, but he was an optimist, so he was going to pretend it was the latter.

"Well-" He quickly composed himself, looking at his computer screen. "It's now recommended for men who are sexually active to receive a prostate exam, and I think it's especially important for you due to your sexuality."

Gerard's happy buzz off of Dr. Iero's flustered state quickly died down at that, because a prostate exam included the doctor putting his finger up your ass, and that sort of activity is what Gerard got off on most of the time.

He couldn't fucking let him do that, he couldn't handle it- he had fantasized about that before, obviously under different circumstances. How was he suppose to let Frank do that and pretend like it was nothing?

As pathetic as it sounded, Gerard would probably come the second Frank's finger entered him; so yeah, that wasn't the best of ideas.

"I know it's usually a dreaded procedure, but I can assure you it will be over before you know it, and I have a lot of experience with prostate exams, you'll be in good hands."

Is that some kind of pun?

"Is that really necessary?" Gerard questioned helplessly, the sympathetic expression on Dr. Iero's face giving away the answer. "Okay, fine, I guess."

Gerard actually felt like dying in that moment, because this was sure to end badly.

"You have no reason to be worried, Gerard, I assure you everything will be fine."

Yeah until I come with your finger up my ass.

"You can schedule your appointment with Karen before you leave," Gerard groaned quietly at the thought, she was never going to let this go. "It also appears you haven't had a physical since high school, is that correct?"

"I guess." Gerard mumbled, his brain focused on ways to get out of this exam. "Why?"

"Well you'll need an up to date one before I perform the exam."

Gerard suddenly became very alert at that, because he remembers getting a physical, and he remembers the horror that came along with it.

It wasn't just checking your lungs, or muscles, or any of that crap, no they go all out, and check down south as well.

'turn your head and cough.' Gerard remembered vividly, the unpleasant memory making his body shiver.

"I actually have time to do that today, if you're not busy." Dr. Iero once again broke through his thoughts, and Gerard once again felt like dying.

He wouldn't even have time to mentally prepare himself for this, Dr. Iero wanted to do it now, and Gerard found it impossible to say no to him.

"Okay." He answered, internally cursing at himself. "T-That's fine-"

"Perfect." Dr. Iero responded, pulling open a drawer, and retrieving a gown. "Change into this and I'll be back in five minutes."

Dr. Iero left the room without another word, and Gerard sat there motionless, staring at the gown now placed in his lap.

"What the fuck." He shook his head, standing off the bed and kicking off his shoes. "This isn't fucking happening."

He continued muttering to himself as he slowly got undressed, stuff along the lines of,

'this is a dream.'

'you're dead, you died on the car ride here, this is not happening.'

But as he tugged the scratchy gown over his head, his knew that this was one hundred percent real, and he should probably leave before he gets a hard on while Dr. Iero is touching him.

He was just about to run for it when there was a knock on the door, and he whimpered quietly before collapsing back onto the bed, mumbling a 'come in.'

Dr. Iero entered the room with a clipboard, his pen behind his ear as he gazed at Gerard.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Gerard." He tried to smile. "If everything goes well I'll give you a lollipop."

Gerard rolled his eyes, there was a majority of things he would love to suck on, and a lollipop wasn't one of them.

"That might have worked, if I was six."

"It will be over before you know it." He smiled, pulling on his latex gloves.

Gerard highly doubted that, but tried to be cooperative anyways as Dr. Iero began the physical.

It was the typical things at first, opening your mouth and saying 'ah', checking his ears, and nose.

It seemed like he was saving the dreadful part of the physical until the end, which Gerard was extremely grateful for.

He tried to pretend like it wasn't even going to happen, like Dr. Iero was going to check his reflexes and such, and then be done.

But of course, that wasn't the case, and before he knew it, it was time for the 'testicular exam.'

"Do you know what I'm about to do, or would you like me to explain it to you?"

Gerard debated telling him to just get it over with, but if he asked him to explain, that would give Gerard more time to will away the boner he knew he was about to pop.

"Explain, please." Gerard gulped, trying not to blush, or think about Dr. Iero touching his balls.

"Well, the testicular exam is where I search for lumps, or tenderness, these are early signs of cancer-"

Dr. Iero went on to explain, but Gerard wasn't listening, he was too busy thinking of the most disgusting things he could.

He eventually just stared at the used needles disposal bin, the sight of needles enough to have all lustful thoughts out of his head.

"Ready?" Dr. Iero asked once he finished his explanation.

"Yeah.." Gerard spoke, still staring at the used needles.

That worked for about two seconds though, because the moment he felt Dr. Iero's hand slip under the gown and graze against his thigh, it felt like all the blood in his body rushed down to his dick.

Gerard didn't drop his gaze from the needles though, and he let out a huff as he realized it still wasn't working, and even quicker he realized Dr. Iero was cupping his balls.

Gerard gripped the edge of the bed tightly, biting his tongue as hard as he could as Dr. Iero felt around for lumps or whatever the fuck he was doing.

Gerard had fantasized about Dr. Iero touching him like this, only under different circumstances, and now that it was happening, whether it be professionally or not, Gerard's head was spinning.

He had his head turned from Dr. Iero, but he could see him out of the corner of his eye, and it almost looked like his cheeks were red.

Dr. Iero was most definitely taking his time with the exam though, and Gerard was getting harder by the second, this had to end soon.

"Almost done?" Gerard questioned, attempting to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"Yes, I just like to be thorough." Dr. Iero nodded, cupping his balls once again instead of feeling around for lumps. "Cough for me."

Gerard obeyed instantly, the sooner this was over, the better.

Dr. Iero hummed to himself and removed his hand, turning around to dispose of his gloves.

Gerard took that moment to quickly check himself, to make sure his boner wasn't noticeable.

But as if Lucifer was on his side today, it was becoming very obvious behind the thin material of his gown.

Gerard panicked, but quickly thought of a plan before Dr. Iero turned back around; he sat on the bed, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

That would have to do for now.

"Everything felt fine." Dr. Iero spoke, turning back around with his clipboard. "You're very healthy."

"That's uh, good." Gerard spoke awkwardly, crossing his legs when his hands weren't helping anymore. "Can I uh, put my clothes back on now?"

"Of course." Dr. Iero nodded, walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room, and Gerard uncrossed his legs, hoping his boner had gone down, even a little bit.

But it hadn't, if anything it had gotten harder, and it was going to be a bitch to try and put on those jeans now.

"Fuck my life." Gerard groaned, pulling his pants up to his thighs, pausing as he contemplated what to do.

He didn't have much of a choice though, so he stuffed himself back into his pants, the tight material painful against the sensitive skin.

After he was fully dressed he groaned when he realized it was still extremely noticeable, he couldn't let Dr. Iero come back in here when his boner was on show.

Gerard seemed to be thinking quickly today though, and he grabbed his leather jacket, folding it over his arm and holding it over his crotch.

Fool proof plan.

"Knock, knock." Dr. Iero called out as he knocked on the door, coming in a second later when Gerard mumbled he was dressed. "You're free to go." He smiled, handing Gerard a summary of his visit. "Just make sure you make that appointment with Karen."

"I will." Gerard nodded, hoping his red hair covered his flushed cheeks. "See ya soon, Doc."

"Likewise, favorite patient." Dr. Iero winked, turning on his heels and heading in the opposite direction of the waiting room.

Gerard groaned as he felt his dick twitch in his pants, and he quickly made his way into the waiting room, ready to set up his appointment and then get the hell out of there.

"You're shitting me." Karen's eyes widened as Gerard told her what his next appointment was for.

"I wish." Gerard mumbled, feeling his cheeks burn for the millionth time that day. "Don't laugh."

She laughed anyways, and Gerard just shook his head, flipping her the bird before he quickly made his way back to his car.

His appointment was in two weeks, he had two weeks to prepare.

-

Two weeks was not enough time, hell, two fucking years wouldn't have been enough time for what was about to happen.

Gerard had spent the majority of the morning in the shower, not only trying to make himself as clean as possible- as if this was a fucking date- but jerking off as many times as he could, in hopes that it would prevent his body from reacting when Dr. Iero had his finger up his ass.

It took him a long fucking time to come multiple times, and his methods were probably considered weird, but hey, whatever works right?

You would think the multiple orgasms would have calmed his nerves a bit, but it hadn't, it just made him exhausted on top of anxious.

So here he was, driving to the doctors office, his hands clenching the wheel so tightly his knuckles were white.

Karen just about exploded into laughter as he walked through the door, but he must of looked pretty nervous, because when she saw his face, she knew not to laugh.

"You're really stressing this, aren't you?" She questioned as he approached the desk.

He sent her a 'are you fucking kidding me?' glare before speaking.

"Of course I'm fucking stressing this, do you fucking know what happens during a prostate exam?"

"Yes, I do, I also know it goes by fast."

Gerard just let out a huff and went to sit down, she had no idea what she was talking about. 

It could take one second and still feel like a million years to Gerard.

This is fine, Gerard thought to himself, it's a simple procedure, he's your doctor, this is fine.

Gerard groaned and rested his face in his hands, the fading red hair covering them.

The long session in the shower really made his hair fade, and he cursed quietly to himself when he realized he'd have to ask Bert to help him dye it, again.

"Gerard Way?" Dr. Iero called out, smiling at him as Gerard's head shot up. "I'm ready for you."

Gerard let out a quiet breath and climbed to his feet, his legs weak with anxiety,

Karen tried to send him an encouraging smile, but he was far too focused on trying not to throw up everywhere to actually notice it.

"How have you been?" Dr. Iero spoke as he opened the door for Gerard, ushering him inside the small exam room.

"Fine." Gerard muttered, too nervous and nauseous to form any other words.

"Look, I can see you're nervous, but I promise you Gerard there's nothing to be nervous about. I've done this exam many times, there's no need to worry."

That's not why I'm fucking worried.

"I trust you." Gerard decided to say. "I just really don't want to do this.."

"I understand, but it will be over before you know it."

Gerard only nodded in response, not knowing what to say, and Dr. Iero went through the usual questions before they started.

"Alrightie then." He finished up on his computer, standing up and pulling gloves on. "Ready?"

Gerard gave a short nod and stood up, placing his phone on the bed so it wouldn't fall out of his pocket when he pulled his pants down.

"Just lean over the bed and pull your pants and underwear down to your thighs, this will be over before you know it, I promise."

Gerard gave another short nod, and slowly turned around, his shaky hands fumbling with his belt as Dr. Iero pulled out a small bottle of jelly like substance. 

He pulled his jeans down slowly, his cheeks flaring bright red as his underwear followed. 

At least he had a nice ass, it was one of the only body parts he liked, maybe Dr. Iero would fall in love with him at the sight.

Okay- that was hopeful thinking, but Gerard had to think positively to distract himself.

Dr. Iero hadn't come up behind him yet though, and when Gerard looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing, he swore Dr. Iero was checking him out- even if he was pretending to gaze over the bottle in his hand instead.

He made his way over to Gerard then, squeezing a small amount of the jelly onto his hand.

Gerard wasn't looking at him anymore, he was looking straight ahead, his fingernails digging into the paper on the bed. 

"This might be a little cold." 

"I know." Gerard spoke without thinking, his eyes widening when he realized what he had said. "Uh- I mean, uh-"

"It's okay." Dr. Iero laughed quietly, clearly trying to restrain his laughter. "Could you lean forward a bit more?" 

Gerard muttered in understanding and leaned forward a bit more, swallowing hard as he felt Dr. Iero's finger pressed up against him.

And fuck, it was cold, it was really fucking cold.

"Sorry about that." He apologized as Gerard tensed up, slowly pushing his finger inside. 

Gerard couldn't respond, because despite how cold it was, it felt fucking amazing.

"I need you to relax, Gerard." Dr. Iero instructed softly, his other hand resting on Gerard's hip, which was probably completely unnecessary, and probably unprofessional, but Gerard wasn't complaining.

"Sorry-" Gerard breathed out, willing his body to relax. "It's just cold-" 

That wasn't why he was tense, but it was an acceptable excuse, so he went with it.

"It's okay, you're doing better now."

Despite the several jerking off sessions he had earlier, he could feel himself getting hard against the bed he was leaning on.

It only got worse as Dr. Iero brushed against his prostate, he hit it just slightly though, before moving away from it completely. 

Gerard thought about telling Dr. Iero he had missed it, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he realized how weak his voice would sound, and he didn't want Dr. Iero thinking he was enjoying this- even if he was.

He went everywhere except there, like he knew it was there, and he was avoiding it on purpose.

The whole experience was making Gerard ache against the table, and the temptation to shove back against Dr. Iero's finger grew to dangerous levels.

Not to mention the moan growing deep in the back of his throat, threatening to escape any minute.

"I seem to be having trouble finding it," Dr. Iero muttered, pushing in more roughly.

Gerard's entire body tensed at that, and he had to bite back that moan threatening to spill.

It was still there though, Gerard could feel it at the back of his throat, really to spill at any moment.

Then he felt Dr. Iero's finger moving back towards his prostate, his movements not as soft as before, and then-

"Oh, fuck-" Gerard gasped, his hips jerking forward against the bed. 

They both froze, and Gerard was so embarrassed he felt his head spinning... he had to get out of there, and he had to get out now.

"Gerard?" 

"I- I-" Gerard stuttered, slipping away from Dr. Iero, pulling his pants up as fast as humanly possible, ignoring the fact that the outline of his dick was very visible through his jeans. "Sorry-" he whimpered, avoiding Dr. Iero's eyes as he forced his legs to exit the room quickly, stumbling slightly against the door frame. 

He ignored Karen calling out to him as he speed walked out of the building, his trembling hands pulling his keys out as he quickly unlocked his car, hitting his head as he attempted to get inside.

"Fucking fuck-" He gasped, starting his car and driving off without a second glance. "You fucking idiot, you fucking-"

Gerard groaned and let his head fall against the stirring wheel as he stopped at a stop light, mumbling more curses to himself. 

He could never go back there now, he'd have to find a new doctor, and he would never get to see Dr. Iero again.

That last part made his heart ache, and he desperately wanted to forget about it.

The light was taking longer than usual, so Gerard reached into his pants to grab his phone, he was going to call up Bert and see if he was down to go out tonight.

But as his hand slipped inside the fabric, he froze when he realized he left it back in the exam room.

"I can get a new one." Gerard shrugged to himself, trying to pretend everything was okay. "New one is fine."

There was no fucking way he was going back there, not in a million years.

Luckily Bert was his roommate, so he could just ask him when he got home.

Bert was always down to party though, and that's exactly where they found themselves later that night.

-

Gerard was extremely hungover the next day, but luckily it was his day off from work, and he didn't have school, so he could spend it relaxing at home and trying to forget about what happened with Dr. Iero.

He relaxed most of the day, but around five o'clock he decided to get up and do something useful, and that to him, was work on one of his paintings.

His hang over had died down now, and Bert had left to go on a date, saying he wouldn't be back till late- if he even came back.

So he had no distractions, and he was going to take advantage of it.

It had been about an hour since he had started painting, and there was a quiet knock at the door.

He frowned and wiped his paint stained hands on his jeans, and made his way to the door, opening it without checking through the peep hole.

It was probably just Lindsey.

He froze though when he realized it wasn't Lindsey, no, it was Dr. Iero.

Gerard's cheeks instantly flamed bright red, and a million questions flew through his mind as he eyed the other man shamefully.

"I-" Gerard started, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"You left your phone.." Dr. Iero started, reaching into his pocket and retrieving it. "The professional thing would have been to mail it to you, but I wanted to see you... so I looked up your address in your records, I hope you don't mind."

"T-That's fine." Gerard nodded, seeing as Dr. Iero looked ashamed to have done that. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah.." He bit his lip nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Uhh-" Gerard hesitated, not sure where this was going. "Sure.."

He stepped aside and let Dr. Iero in, who wasn't wearing his usual white coat, instead he wore a short sleeve black shirt, revealing several tattoos Gerard had never seen before.

They sat on the couch awkwardly, neither of them speaking just yet.

It was Gerard to finally break the silence, his string of apologies breaking the thick air.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, I don't know what came over me and-"

"Gerard." Dr. Iero interrupted softly, gazing at the coffee table in front of him instead of at Gerard. "Do you wanna know the real reason I left my wife?"

"Um." Gerard fidgeted with his hands in his lap. "Okay.."

"It's because... it's because I realized I like men." He spoke, his gaze never leaving the coffee table, luckily for Gerard, because he had a pretty embarrassing look on his face right now. "Because I like you."

He turned to face Gerard then, and all Gerard could do was stare back at him with a dumbstruck expression.

Dr. Iero must of mistaken Gerard's shock as disgust, because he quickly stood up.

"I just- I understand if you find a new doctor, I just thought you should know. I'll leave now-" 

Dr. Iero started to leave, but Gerard's stunned body was able to reach out and grab his wrist.

"Please stay.." He asked softly as the doctor gazed down at the hand holding his wrist. "Please."

Dr. Iero eyed him for a moment, before giving in and sitting back down. 

"You like me?" Gerard managed to ask, his grip never leaving the doctors wrist.

"I- I do-" He sighed, looking up at Gerard helplessly. "I know it's completely unprofessional, but I just can't help myself. You're so quirky and unique, you rock every hair color you try out, you look so fucking good in those jeans you always wear-" 

He paused as a small smile formed on Gerard's face, but continued after taking a deep breath.

"I always look forward to your appointments because being around you just makes my whole day brighter..."

"Doctor-" 

"Frank, please call me Frank."

"Frank..." Gerard tried it out, loving the way it felt coming out of his mouth. "I don't know what to say.."

"You don't have to say anything." He sighed, gazing into his lap. "I just had to tell you because after yesterday- I- I thought you might like me too, but I realize how ridiculous that sounds now, and I feel like an asshole for assuming that but-"

Frank was rambling on now, but Gerard couldn't hear him anymore, the strong desire to kiss him took over all his senses, and before he knew it he was reaching out softly, cupping the side of Frank's head and shutting him up.

Frank glanced at the hand against his head before he looked back at Gerard, eyes wide with fear and excitement. 

Gerard closed the gap between them before he could question himself, and within seconds Frank was pushing back, his hands on Gerard's sides as he gently pushed him down on the couch.

Gerard let himself be pressed against the couch cushions as Frank pushed himself between Gerard's legs, their lower halves pressed firmly against each other as Frank deepened the kiss.

"Oh god," Gerard breathed out as they pulled away for air, reaching up and tangling his fingers in Frank's hair, pulling their lips back together as he pressed his hips forward.

Frank pulled away a second later though, his wide dark eyes staring down at Gerard.

"Is this okay?" He gasped out, searching for any signs of resistance from Gerard.

"Fuck, please?" Gerard begged, his hands reaching down to grip Frank's hips, holding them in place as he rolled his hips forward. "I've wanted this since our first appointment."

Frank stared down at him in amazement before quickly nodding, and sitting up against Gerard's hips so he could remove his shirt.

Gerard actually moaned at the sight, Frank had several more tattoos under his shirt, and he couldn't resist, so he sat up with Frank in his lap, and began kissing at the tattoo on his chest.

"How do you have so many tattoos?" Gerard mumbled against the skin, nibbling softly against the ink.

"It's called become the best doctor they've ever seen," Frank panted, his head back. "So they know they can't replace you- and then get a fuck load of them."

"Hot." Gerard mumbled, his mouth moving up to suck on Frank's collarbone.

Frank moaned and tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, the other hand reaching for one of Gerard's before he dragged it towards his crotch.

Gerard got the message immediately, and palmed Frank roughly through his jeans before his other hand reached for the button, finally getting it undone after a few moments of struggling.

"Fuck-" Frank moaned as Gerard slipped a hand inside his boxers, his hips pressing forward. "I never knew a hand could feel so good-"

Gerard smiled against the spot of Frank's neck he had began kissing, and slowly stroked him inside his jeans, basking in the quiet whimpers that left his mouth.

"Y-You know," Frank stuttered out. "I never finished that prostate exam.."

"Are you trying to flirt with me right now?" Gerard laughed quietly, pulling away to see Frank's embarrassed face.

"Am I failing?" 

Gerard just smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Bedroom." He whispered, nudging Frank off of him.

Frank nodded his head eagerly and climbed off of Gerard, accepting his hand as Gerard offered it to him, before being pulled down the hallway.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Gerard mumbled to himself as he pulled Frank along. "Or I'm dead, I totally died."

"We're about to have some freaky ghost sex then." Frank giggled, and Gerard felt his affection towards the shorter man grow.

"Fuck yeah." Gerard mumbled, pulling Frank into his room. 

Frank began tugging on Gerard's shirt the second they reached the bedroom, and Gerard gladly helped Frank remove it.

Then Frank was kissing him as he pushed Gerard towards the bed in the center of the room, his hand fumbling with Gerard's belt as they collapsed onto the bed.

He was struggling with it though, so Gerard swatted his hands away before undoing them himself, and pulling them down around his thighs.

Frank froze after that, gazing down at Gerard's dick nervously, before gazing up at Gerard.

"I-I've never- I've never been with a man." He confessed quietly, looking slightly ashamed. 

"Hey, it's okay." Gerard assured him, sitting up and connecting their lips. "I'll help you, first let's get our pants off, okay?"

Frank nodded and rolled off of Gerard, pulling his pants off and kicking them to the floor, Gerard did the same.

"Now what?" Frank questioned as he climbed back on top of Gerard, his cheeks reddening under Gerard's intense gaze.

Gerard couldn't help himself, he had been dying to see this man naked, and now he was, on top of him, and fuck, he just wanted to devour him.

"Fucking hell." Gerard groaned, his gaze finally meeting Frank's. "You are so fucking beautiful." 

Frank leaned in and kissed Gerard, groaning softly as their lower halves brushed against each other.

"I wanna touch you." He mumbled, his gaze falling between them. "But I don't know what to do."

Gerard groaned quietly as he reached for Frank's hand, slowly pulling it down and wrapping Frank's fingers around his dick.

"Do what you'd do to yourself." Gerard whispered, nuzzling his face into the crook of Frank's neck as his hand wrapped around Frank. 

Frank nodded to himself and slowly began movement with his hand, gazing down at Gerard's body as it tensed with pleasure.

"That feels really fucking good." Gerard mumbled against Frank's neck, his thumb circling the head of Frank's dick. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Frank groaned. "I like it a lot." 

Frank mimicked Gerard's previous actions, only he pressed his thumb into Gerard's slit, making him cry out softly against Frank's neck.

"You must jerk off a lot." Gerard giggled.

"You have no fucking idea, my ex wife and I stopped having sex over a year ago."

"You poor thing." Gerard smiled, pulling his head away from Frank's neck and kissing him instead. "I think you should finish that exam.." Gerard mumbled, reaching into his bedside table for a bottle of lube. "You know, to make sure I'm healthy..."

Frank bit his lip and accepted the bottle from Gerard, shuffling down the bed until he was sat in between Gerard's legs.

"Tell me if I fuck up." Frank mumbled, opening the bottle and squeezing some onto his hand.

This stuff wasn't fucking cold this time.

"You won't." Gerard assured, bending his knees and spreading his legs. 

Frank swallowed hard, trying to hide his nerves as he covered one of his fingers with lube.

"Do two." Gerard requested softly. "Two feels better."

Frank looked skeptical, but covered another finger anyways, gently pressing them up against Gerard.

"Please.." Gerard begged quietly, spreading his legs a bit more. "It won't hurt me, I promise."

Frank nodded to himself before slowly pushing in his fingers, his skin littering with goosebumps as Gerard let out a satisfied breath.

"Now you relax." Frank teased quietly, trying to distract himself from how nervous he was, his fingers pressing up against Gerard's prostate as the words left his mouth.

"Now you find my prostate." Gerard shot back, whimpering seconds later as Frank began to gently massage the spot. "Fuck- harder-"

Gerard's positive reaction boosted Frank's confidence, and he rubbed more vigorously against the spot.

"Oh god-" Gerard moaned, clawing at the sheets as his body squirmed under Frank's touch. "Just like that-"

"You like that?" Frank questioned breathlessly, his free hand massaging against Gerard's inner thigh. "Feels good?"

Frank nervousness was slowly slipping away, and the more comfortable he became, the more vocal he was.

"Fuck yes." Gerard groaned, throwing his head back into the pillows. "Feels so fucking good-"

"What about this?" Frank questioned deeply as he pulled his fingers out slightly, pushing them back in a moment later, this time with more force, directly against Gerard's spot.

"Fuck!" Gerard gasped, his back arching off the bed. "Again- please-"

Frank smirked to himself and repeated the action a few more times, and Gerard reacted the same way each time.

"Oh god-" Gerard panted, raising himself up on his elbows before he reached forward and grabbed Frank's head, pulling their lips together for a kiss. "You're really fucking good at this."

Frank smiled into the kiss and gently raised his left hand up to Gerard's throat, his finger tips trailing over the skin softly.

"Can I try something, Gerard?" He asked softly, his fingers slowly wrapping around Gerard's neck.

Gerard had never been choked before, but he was open to trying new things, so he nodded his head slowly.

"Fuck, you are so perfect." Frank groaned, squeezing softly. "Put your hand over mine, so if it gets too much, you can pull it off, okay?"

Gerard nodded again and slowly raised his hand over Frank's, Frank started thrusting his fingers in again before he actually started to squeeze Gerard's throat.

Gerard was surprised at how much he actually liked it, it felt like his head was spinning, and it made the feeling of Frank's fingers amplify in pleasure.

"Harder-" Gerard choked out, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the fire ignite in his stomach.

"Which hand, baby?" Frank pressed softly, and Gerard's heart fluttered at the nickname.

"Both-"

Frank complied eagerly, tightening his hand around Gerard's throat, and shoving his fingers in with more force.

Gerard was whimpering and moving his body desperately against Frank's, and he lowered his free hand and began stroking himself in time with Frank's fingers.

"Can't-" Gerard gasped after a minute or so went by, and Frank released his throat. "Gonna come- holy shit-"

Frank noticed Gerard pumping himself then, but Frank wanted to do it, so he pulled his hand away and did it himself.

"Oh my fuck-" Gerard gasped again, throwing his head back into his pillow. "Please, please-"

Frank watched with hungry eyes as Gerard gripped the bed sheet desperately, his back arching off the bed as he came undone in Frank's hand.

"Shit-" Gerard panted, his body slowly working through his orgasm. "Wow-"

Frank slowly pulled his fingers out, his gaze still on Gerard while Gerard tried to catch his breath.

"Holy shit, that was hot." Frank breathed out, and Gerard glanced down at him, his gaze falling to Frank's hard on which was leaking against his stomach.

"Yeah.." Gerard mumbled, lifting his upper body off of the bed and crawling towards Frank. "Yeah.."

Gerard was fucking set on getting his mouth around Frank's dick, and Frank went easy as Gerard pushed him down. 

"Gonna suck you off, kay?" Gerard breathed out as he lowered his head, licking a flat strip up Frank's dick, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the tip as he gazed up for agreement. 

"Fuck, yes- please-"

That's all the encouragement Gerard needed, and he sucked the tip into his mouth lazily, his tongue swirling around and collecting the pre cum while he hummed happily.

"Fuck, Gerard." Frank groaned, his head hanging off the edge of the bed. "More, please-"

Gerard complied happily, slowly lowering his head and sucking harshly on each inch gained inside his mouth.

Gerard continued down until Frank slide into the back of his throat, the unfamiliar action catching Frank off guard, making his body jerk forward.

"Fuck- sorry-" He gasped, trying to pull back, but Gerard just took it, nuzzling his head as far down as he could. "Holy fucking shit-"

Frank's wife never deep throated him, hell, she rarely sucked him off in the first place, so he was in paradise right now.

Frank had propped himself up with his elbow now, his wide eyes watching as he slowly disappeared and reappeared from Gerard's mouth.

Then Gerard started humming as he bobbed his head up and down, and it made Frank's whole body tremble, and his hip thrust forward.

"This okay?" He breathed out, his hips still moving forward softly.

Gerard full on moaned around him, and reached for Frank's hand, placing it against his head.

"Oh, god." Frank groaned, tugging harshly on Gerard's red hair. "Y-You want me to fuck your mouth?"

Gerard moaned loudly in response, using his hands to steady himself, and then relaxed his mouth completely.

"Fucking hell-" Frank groaned as he gently thrust up into Gerard's mouth. 

Gerard showed no signs of discomfort, so Frank slowly got more rough with his motions.

Soon he was shoving Gerard's head down, while pressing his hips forward, and Gerard was moaning the entire time, his lips sealed tightly around Frank.

"Fuck-" Frank practically sobbed, his body tensing. "I'm so close-"

Gerard continued take it as Frank fucked his mouth raw, and he loved every second of it.

He had dreams like this, and he could actually feel himself starting to get hard again.

The sounds leaving Frank's lips were too hot to handle, and the way he used Gerard's mouth however he wanted had Gerard's body trembling with need.

"Gonna come-" Frank warned, attempting to pull Gerard off. "Gerard I'm gonna come-"

Gerard let out an angry breath as Frank tried to pull his head away, and he sank down as far as he could, sucking as harshly as possible, and it wasn't long before Frank was practically screaming with pleasure, his hot cum flooding down Gerard's throat.

That's another thing his wife never did, his wife never swallowed.

But here Gerard was, sucking him dry like it was his favorite drink.

Frank eventually had to pull him off, because Gerard just didn't want to stop, but Frank was sensitive now.

"Sorry." Gerard giggled, licking his lips as he pulled away. "I get a little carried away."

Frank just stared at him, his pupils blown and chest heaving. 

"Holy fuck." Frank managed to say, forcing his tired limbs to move closer to Gerard. "You're fucking amazing."

Gerard smiled shyly to himself, now that the lust had faded, he was feeling all nervous around Frank again.

Frank leaned in and kissed him when Gerard didn't reply, and Gerard giggled into it.

"So, would you like to stay over?" Gerard questioned timidly, hoping the feelings Frank had for him weren't only sexual.

"I'd like that." Frank grinned, pecking Gerard on the lips again.

They were both smiling at each other when they heard it, and by it, I mean Gerard's roommate Bert.

"Gerard?" He called out. "You home?"

"Shit-" Gerard panicked, rushing to get under the covers. "Get under the blankets!"

Frank scrambled over to him, pulling the blankets up just as Gerard's bedroom door opened.

"Gerard do-" Bert stopped when he saw the two in bed, his cheeks turning light pink as he coughed awkwardly. "Sorry, didn't know you had someone over.."

Frank misread the situation completely, and he looked over at Gerard with a hurt look in his eyes.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"What?" Gerard gasped, gazing up at Bert. "No, no,"

"No-" Bert added as well, hoping he didn't just fuck up his best friends potential love life. 

"Bert is my roommate." Gerard clarified. "Bert has a girlfriend."

"Oh.." Frank started, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. "You just really panicked when he came here, I just thought- my bad, I'm sorry."

"Speaking of my girlfriend." Bert spoke, biting his lip. "That's why I'm here. Gerard, where did you put the condoms?"

"They're in the bathroom, you idiot." Gerard sighed, they weren't even his and he had to keep track of them. "Like always."

"Right!" Bert nodded. "Okay thanks."

"You're leaving though, right?" Gerard questioned, gazing at Frank. "Cuz I'm a little busy.."

"This is my house too." 

"We were here first, which means you have to leave." Gerard spoke some totally made up logic, hoping Bert bought it as an actual rule they had agreed on.

Bert stared him down, calling his bluff, but Gerard held his gaze, and soon Bert let out a sigh.

"Fuck you, Gerard." 

"What do you think Frank's gonna do when you leave?" Gerard smirked, biting his lip as he looked at Frank. "We might even do it while you're here..."

"Okay, okay-" Bert rushed out. "I'm leaving, we'll go to her place." 

"Good." Gerard smiled proudly. "Tell Katie I said hi."

"I will." Bert grumbled. "See you tomorrow."

Bert had never rushed through that house so fast in his entire life, and right before he left, Gerard heard Katie yell 'get some Gee!'

That made Gerard laugh, and Frank blush, and soon they were cuddled close together.

"So," Gerard started, tracing patterns against Frank's arm. "Is my prostate healthy?"

Frank let out a quiet laugh, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I was way too fucking distracted to actually examine it."

"Damn it, Frank." Gerard sighed, shaking his head. "Now you'll have to do it again..."

Frank smirked to himself and bit his lower lip before speaking.

"You told your roommate I was gonna fuck you.." He bit his lip again. "Were you just saying that so he'd leave, or would you really let me fuck you?"

"Oh, I'd let you fuck the shit out of me." Gerard responded without skipping a beat. "Any fucking time, any fucking where. We could be at the grocery store and I'd let you bend me over a check stand and have your way with me."

Gerard didn't necessarily want to have sex in a public place, but damn if Frank asked, he'd say yes.

"Right now." Frank spoke instantly. "You on top, right now."

Gerard raised an eyebrow down at Frank, wondering if he was serious or not.

But Frank had the most serious look on his face, and it made Gerard giggle.

"Can we get a snack first, maybe something to drink? I don't know about you, but I need to regenerate." 

"Okay." Frank agreed, sitting up in bed. "But then I just might fuck you in the kitchen."

"Fine by me." Gerard giggled, climbing out of bed completely naked, heading towards the door.

He paused by the door when he realized Frank hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and he gazed over his shoulder, catching Frank checking him out.

"You've got a really nice ass, you know that?" 

"Yeah, and you better come and get it." Gerard giggled, rushing out of the room.

Frank was quick to follow then, and he followed Gerard's giggles until he found the kitchen.

They didn't make it back to the bedroom.


End file.
